


Seeing Red

by lostbird301



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz likes Jemma, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Minor Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett, Season 2, Unresolved Sexual Tension, could become explicit, fitz likes rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbird301/pseuds/lostbird301
Summary: Rosemary 'Red' Brevik rejoins Shield after May and Coulson find her hiding out in Norway. After having a talk he asks her to join them at Shield, Rosemary accepts.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> after months of working together, Fitz and Rosemary speak their true feelings.

Rosemary didn't know much about engineering but she knew how to follow orders. And that is what she did, day in and day out. Fitz supervised Rosemary, he would always lean against tables, speaking to himself, and rarely to his protege. 

"Fitz?" Rosemary asked, looking up from the device she was putting a screw into. 

"Wha-yes?" He looked up from what he was staring at, ten feet away from her. 

"I'm almost done, I might go join the rest of the team for a beer. Care to join?" Rosemary had a sweet appearance about her, her hair was just honey enough to be blonde and he could see the red peeking through, her green eyes never showed him an ounce of pity, sadness maybe, but never pity.

"No-no, I don't want to, you can go." Rosemary gave him an annoyed eye roll, it was playful enough. 

"You can't hide away forever, Fitz." Rosemary warned, she tidied up her work space, watching as Fitz talked to himself, his arms moved more angrily, he pushed a pile of papers off the counter. 

"Bloody hell!" Fitz exclaimed, Rosemary calmly walked over, gathering the papers from the floor into a pile on her lap. She could feel the stress and anger radiating off of him, he face was red and he looked flustered. Rosemary placed the papers on the corner of the desk. 

"I can grab a few beers a- Fitz, look at me, we can drink them in here. You can't overwork yourself too much." Fitz nodded, he watched Rosemary walk out of the lab, her curled hair bounced as she walked, and the lab coat she jokingly wore, as a joke with Fitz, was still on. 

"Hows it going in there Red?" Mack asked from the couch, everybody was in their own conversation groups. 

"Um, the usual. Ill see you later." Rosemary left the kitchen with two beers in her hands and two more in her lab coat. At times she did enjoy hanging out with the rest of the team, but since coulson said she wouldn't be able to do field work until they have completed their assessment of her, she didn't feel like that much of a part.

Fitz' station was a mess when she got back , the papers were on the ground and a beaker was broken on the table. Where did Fitz get the beaker? Rosemary thought as she took the beers from her lab coat and put all four on the counter. Rosemary took off the lab coat and hung it over a chair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fitz sitting on her chair. 

She quickly cleaned up, this wasn't yet a reoccurring theme with Fitz, but he had been losing his temper more and more often. 

"I brought some gifts." Rosemary commented, holding out beers for Fitz, he grabbed them and opened one. 

"You don't need to clean up after me." 

"I know, but you shouldn't be destroying the lab when its brand new. At least wait until its been a year." Rosemary joked, kicking her feet onto the table, leaning back in the chair. 

"Stop that." Fitz said, swallowing his drink abruptly.

"Stop what?" Rosemary asked, giving him a quizzical look. 

"The flirting." Fitz didn't mean to sound as serious as he did, Rosemary watched his eyes widen.

"Like actually? Because I can stop, don't want to have to talk to HR." Rosemary tried to joke. 

"I'm not good. At this. Flirting!" Rosemary let go of a breath. 

"Thank god. I just thought you didn't like me or something." Rosemary made a joke, smiling a goofy smile as Fitz blushed. 

"Well, I do. Like you. "


	2. Red's off her med's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets her first mission, and tells the truth of her powers.

 

The first few months of her work at Shield was strictly lab work, she wasn’t cleared to be in the field. Coulson decided against Andrew’s suggestion to keep her in the lab, when they got word of Donny Gil being in Spain.   
Rosemary wasn’t on medication as much as fancy cuffs that dampened her abilities. They were found on her when she was in Norway. Fitz somehow fixed them and accumulated them to better dampen her abilities.   
So she was surprised to say the least when Coulson had Fitz removed the cuffs. His hands were shaky as he worked a small screwdriver to remove the even tinier screws. There were more failsafes to be passed before the screws could come out without sending a painful shock throughout Rosemary’s body.   
Fitz got the screws out, he placed them, along with the cuffs, into a secure box for safe keeping.   
“St-stay sitting.” Rosemary nodded, staying on the chair. She could feel a rush of energy into her veins, it made her light headed and dizzy.   
“Finally get to wear my leather pants.” Rosemary jokes, she looked back at Fitz, a small smile played on his lips as he shook his head.   
“Leather is too loud, wear those black jeans.”   
“Wheels up in ten, Red.” May said, walking passed the lab.   
“Wish me luck.” Rosemary said, standing up from the chair.   
“Good luck.” They stared at each other from across the table for a second. Rosemary took a deep breath, she turned around and walked to her bunk.  
She changed into her black jeans, black shirt, and black jacket. The shield dress code. When she got on the quin-jet, she was feeling a rush. This would be her first time in the field since she got powers.

By the time they got the Spain, everyone had gotten their weapons, Rosemary held an icer in her hand. May was going over the plan to everyone.   
“Rosemary, you are backup, stay quiet and low.” Rosemary nodded.

She lurked around the outside of the ship, taking out the crew with icers. She found a perch up high, staring at the oncoming Hydra agents. She could see a short brunette among the men in black suits, she looked up. Rosemary recognized her from a picture on Fitz desk, Jemma. Rosemary knew something bad would happen soon, she could feel it, she climbed down the ladder. She snuck below deck where Lance and May were.   
She watched May shoot Lance, blue energy seeped out of her hand and cushioned his fall. Donny was in a trance by what Jemma was saying him, Hydra mind control, Rosemary guessed.   
He walked out with Jemma and the Hydra guys, Rosemary left the way she came, leaving the door open so it couldn’t be frozen shut.   
_“Take him out,”_ Rosemary heard over the com system, a bullet sounded through the air, Rosemary watched Donny fall over the side of the boat. She suspended him in the water, it was hard though, he kept getting heavier and heavier.   
_“Help,”_ Rosemary said through the com system, his body froze the water around him, keeping him up, Rosemary let go and dropped to her knees. Her head was spinning by the time Skye came around.   
“You did good,” Skye said, helping up Rosemary.

“That took a lot out of you.” May said, Rosemary sat in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.   
“Yeah, still can’t shake that dizzy feeling, I just need to eat.”   
“You never did tell us how you got your powers,” May said, sitting at the table.   
“That’s ‘cause I can’t remember. If I think about it, I can feel a bomb going off, shrapnel embedding in my skin, and then I woke up in Norway, cuffs digging into my skin, and a large scar on my back.”   
“That looked like it could have killed you.” May said, she had to overseen the medical evaluation of Rosemary.   
“I’m surprised it didn’t.”  
“Eat and get some rest.”

“Hey,” Rosemary said, Fitz sat at his computer, it wasn’t on but he was staring off into space. Rosemary came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.   
“Oh, hey.” He looked up to Rosemary. “How was the mission?” Rosemary sat in the chair next to him.   
“It was good, I’m so exhausted now.” Rosemary said, with a small laugh.   
“You should go get some rest.” Fitz said.   
“I know, I’m just not ready to sleep yet.” Rosemary said. Fitz gave her a look.   
“Come on, I’ll walk you.”

“Do you want to come in?” Rosemary asked, she opened her door, she could almost see the gears turning inside his head.   
“Not tonight, um, the last girl I told her that I liked her, and she left me.” Rosemary could tell that he was nervous, nervous for disappointment.   
“Okay, maybe tomorrow night,” Rosemary said, giving a kiss to his cheek.   
“Yeah, yeah, tomorrow night.” Fitz mumbled to himself, Rosemary giggled as she watched him walk the wrong way to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Rosemary is?


End file.
